This study will focus on families with significant history of pre-eclampsia and eclampsia in an effort to find polymorphic DNA markers which cosegregate with the tendency to develop this disease. Once linkage is found, DNA markers will be developed which might be used clinically to test for a genetic susceptibility to pre-eclampsia, and also to begin the search for the "pre-eclampsia gene" and its products.